Through
by Only If You Wish It
Summary: Songfic One-Shot. "Hero" by Chad Kroeger. Damon helps Elena save Stefan and she blows him off, just as in love with Stefan as she ever was. Well, he decides he's through.


**Alright, I don't own the song and I don't own the characters. **

_I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

I flew through the night sky, my dark wings gliding smoothly on the currents. I was higher up then usual but I had to be able to spot them.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

There, I spotted them. Shinichi and Misao. They were dragging some limp form. If I had been in my wolf form, or maybe even in my vampire form, I'd have growled at the sight. They were dragging Stefan's limp body somewhere. Somewhere that I was sure he would meet his demise.

_Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling,  
__That world never came._

I spiraled back down to Elena and told her what I saw. Without a moment to spare, we started out towards the kitsune twins. Elena looked so beautiful as she ran through the forest, weeks of running and searching had made her already tantalizing body even more desirable. I sighed, trying to shake my thoughts. She loved Stefan and always would. Everyone loved Stefan. Even Katherine had admitted to loving Stefan more. What was I to her? What was I to anyone? A back up plan, the power, just another guy, well vampire, that fell for Elena. Or worse of all, the evil older brother.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

I had helped Elena find Stefan. Even though I was mostly the cause of this, I wasn't completely in control of myself at the time. Yet would they listen to reason? No. Even though I was trying to fix my mistakes, everyone held a grudge. The one chance I get, I ruin it by trying to keep Stefan alive. He just wouldn't listen to reason; he would have died if he had tried to fight Klaus, as had been proven in the clearing. Now I was the bad guy, the enemy.

I punched Shinichi square on the jaw and he recoiled, not expecting it at all. Elena grabbed a fistful of Misao's hair and slung her down, her head coming down hard on a rock. Shinichi got up and looked at us with murder in his eyes before giving Misao a worried look. Growling at us, he picked her up gently and then ran off. I didn't bother going after them and Elena was too busy trying to get Stefan to wake up.

_Now that the world isn't ending,  
it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero,  
that's why I fear it won't do._

Stefan opened his eyes slowly and stared at Elena with something between shock and love. I growled but it was too low for them to hear. I doubt that a cannon could make those two aware of anything else. I turned my back to them as Elena kissed him hard; I didn't want to see that, it hurt.

The worst thing about this whole experience, I thought, is the fact that Elena never even gave me a chance. Stefan said I was evil, so I was, no questions asked. Yet here I was, saving St. Stefan once again after his own self-hatred had got him in a difficult situation which would have ended with him dying. Well, again partly my fault but also his, seeing as how he was the one that had wanted to quit being a vampire. But still, even after everything, I still wasn't the hero. I still wasn't good enough. Not for Elena to give me a chance.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

"I'm through with this." I said. "What?" Stefan asked, finally acknowledging my presence. I turned around to look at them, deciding to lie about my previous words. I hadn't meant to say that out loud but whatever. It was too late; no matter what I did, Elena would always love Stefan more than me. And I would always be the evil older brother. "Through with what, Damon?" Stefan asked again. "I'm through here. I helped you save him, I fixed my mistakes to the greatest degree that I can possibly think of, so I'm gone." I said, deciding it would be better to get away from here. Get away from them. "Goodbye Stefan, Elena." I said quietly before transforming into a black crow and disappearing back into the sky.

_And they're watching us (Watching us)  
Watching as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
Watching as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
Watching as we all fly away._

No matter what I do, things will never be normal between us. Between any of us. Stefan will always doubt if I'm trustworthy or not and Elena will always think that I'm out to get Stefan. I'm through, I repeated in my head. Through with Stefan, through with Elena, through with the looks of mistrust and fear, through with having to hide everything behind my mask. I changed back into my vampire form, watching as the sun began its slow accent over the horizon. I twisted the Lapis Lazuli ring on my finger, pondering. Then I grabbed then ring and slowly twisted it off.

I'm through with love and it's confusing games, through with trying to find my soul mate when they're always taken from me, through with the loneliness, the sorrow, the pain…

I'm through with this life.

**The sequel to this is now up, "I Miss You". Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
